1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining three-dimensional area images within a physiological body with an ultrasound apparatus, and creating three-dimensional images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical ultrasound apparatuses are used for visualizing cross-sections of internal organs or disease tissue from data obtained by an ultrasound probe. Conventional arrangements for such apparatuses involve an operator moving or inclining the ultrasound probe in an arbitrary manner to record multiple sets of cross-section data, thereby creating three-dimensional images of the object of measurement. However. the position and angle of the ultrasound probe cannot be precisely obtained with such an apparatus, so precise three-dimensional images could not be created.
On the other hand, there is a method wherein the ultrasound probe is attached to an arm supported on the outside of the subject. thereby obtaining reference coordinates on the outside of the subject and obtaining the position and inclination angle of the ultrasound probe based on the movement of the arm from the coordinates, so as to obtain a three-dimensional image (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2-172452). However, such an apparatus is complicated in structure. and is als problematic in that the subject cannot move during the measurement.
In other words, conventional apparatuses have been defective in that attempts to easily obtain three-dimensional images results in loss of precision, and attempts to obtain precise three-dimensional images results in a complex apparatus, which is burdensome for the subject.